The Green Room
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: AU: An old friend of Regina Mills came back to Storybrooke for a visit. Regina is not acting like herself...or her usual self towards the person. Henry is ecstatic. Emma is.. Jealous? Who is this guy? and what will be his role in the life of our trio.. Swan Queen Chris/Eva


**Hello! New Story for you guys! I just really need to get this off my chest although I'm almost finish with the new chapter of Picture Perfect Memories... **

**Anyways, I just needed to get this off my chest after watching Miami Medical.**

**Disclaimer: Once & Miami Medical is not mine. So Lana Parrilla is not mine. *shrug* *pouts***

**Also, I apologize for my mishaps in spelling and grammar :D**

* * *

Henry and Emma were sitting at the diner when Mayor Mills entered. She situated herself on a table away from the prying eyes of the masses that were currently having their lunch. She was wearing her usual powersuit that screams elegance and power. Power suit. Duh?!

She, however didn't noticed the duo that we're watching her—it was only Emma actually. And if she did noticed the two, the blonde will be dealing with an angry mayor because she fed her baby boy with cheeseburger. While waiting for her salad, she engulfs herself with a newspaper that was already situated on the table. What she didn't noticed was the salad that she was waiting for was taken from Ruby by a bearded man who was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He was also lousily harbouring a back pack.

"Do you know who that was, kid?" Emma asked. She knew that whatever this trickster is planning will be the death of him. Emma stared at her son who was grinning widely when the guy in question looks that their direction and held his finger to his lips and winked.

Slowly, he crept on Regina and just as put the food, the brunette noticed the hand who placed the food was rather manly to be Ruby. And the proximity between the two of them was rather close that she can smell his musky perfume.

It was a familiar perfume that is.

Regina looks up at the stranger and she was surprised that he kissed her squarely on the lips. He even managed to woven his hand to Regina's short hair while the other cupped the mayor's cheek.

"Oh No he didn't!" Emma exclaimed. "D-did you see that?" Emma asked in bewilderment. And when she noticed that nobody was reacting the way she is, that's the only moment when she saw that the other people who were watching the scene we're either grinning, stifling a laugh, or shaking their head.

Emma was certain that this guy would get a slap from her Regina. _'Wait! Did I just say that? Mine? My Regina?' _Emma shook her head at the thought and she stared at what was happening infront of her.

Regina abruptly pulled away from the sweet sensation that she just experienced. But she didn't need that kind of humiliation from the person who dared to kiss her like that. She is the fucking mayor for Christsake! She was about to retaliate when she was met by a familiar bluish green eyes and a mischievous smile.

"You ass!" She murmured before engulfing the blonde in a tight embrace.

To say Emma's shocked will be an understatement. Not once she saw Regina be so open to affection aside from Henry and seeing this man actually gets the affection openly makes her feel mad, and she doesn't understand why.

She has nothing to do but to stare at the woman who was openly giggling at the other man was saying. They are too close for her liking and she doesn't know what to do. Yes, she is attracted with the mayor and she was afraid of telling anything to her because not only she came back from the death revealing herself as Henry's birth mother but also she is afraid that she'll get rejected by the brunette mayor. Seeing Regina with the mysterious guy makes her regret everything that she didn't do. She could've taken the chance to tell her everything that is on her mind but she didn't. She didn't jump. She just fell.

"C'mon Emma!" Henry shouted.

"W-where are we going?" Emma asked, obviously startled by the kid.

"To mom." He replied before sprinting towards the duo that was seating a few tables away from them.

Emma wasn't prepared for this. She wants to run away and hide but she can't. She looks at Ruby and she saw that despite the grin that she has on her face, she was conversing another through her eyes. The waitress knew about the feelings that she has for the other woman and she knew that the other woman was trying to make her calm but the freaking out in her body doesn't dissipate.

"Hey mom!" Henry greeted her mom who was currently having a private moment with the guy. They were talking closely to each other for Emma's liking.

Regina was a little bit startled when she saw the two but the awkwardness between the mother and child immediately dissolved when the man ruffled Henry's head.

"Is this my little man Henry?! You are not so little now young Padawan!" He exclaimed still ruffling the kid's hair.

"Chris stop!" Henry scolded with a grin on his face. Emma who was looking at the interaction felt something remotely feel like envy on the pit of her stomach. The two had a fatherly bonding that makes her out of place in the whole Regina-Henry-fucking dick Chris charade.

A clearing of throat diffused the spell that seemed to cast Emma and when she looked at the person who did it, she was met by an almost identical shade of eyes as hers.

"My apologies. It's rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Christopher Deleo. Everyone calls me Chris with the exception of this one." He said pointing Regina before extending his hands for a shake.

"Emma. Emma Swan." She replied curtly. How can she hate this guy when he is so freaking charming? She guessed that maybe she just really let her chances go.

"She is the other mother of Henry." Regina intervene seeing the confused face of Chris.

"oh.. you mean to say.. the two of you?" Chris asked curiously and with a hint of smirk adorning his beautiful face.

"No Caballero." Ouch. Emma's heart hurt at the term of endearment. She thinks that she is more of a Caballero than the guy infront of him. She has the badge and a gun. "Of course not." Double ouch. She didn't have the chance at all. Emma was so busy wallowing in her self-pity that she didn't noticed the longing look that Regina casted on her.

"She's the birthmother of Henry." Regina spoke quietly. "if you'll excuse us Miss Swan, we both have to go. Henry, I'll see you at home for dinner?" Henry nods enthusiastically knowing that Chris will be joining him. He can't wait to show him his comics and games.

"We have some catching up to do." He said whilst winking at the blonde. While exiting the diner, Emma heard the tail end of the banters of the duo.

"Did you miss me?" Chris asked whilst putting his arms around Regina's shoulder. Surprisingly, Regina didn't bulge.

"Of course I miss you. You look good." Regina complemented.

"Does that mean, we can play doctor and mayor later?" He asked suggestively.

"hahaha Girls flirt with the dangerous guy; they don't bring them home. They marry the good guy." She said staring at the profile of the guy. Yes, that perfume he's wearing is something that he missed and the boyish look that he has makes her nerves calmed.

"I can be the good guy." He smirked whilst opening the door for Regina.

"Chris, you know this. Good guys stick around." She banters and that makes the man holding her laughed.

Emma wanted to gag at the scene. Regina Mills flirting—not with her—and acting like a highschool girl. This day couldn't be great if she wanted.

"I guess I'll be walking back home." He shrugged before exiting the door following the two that left earlier.

Emma, on the other hand, was furious. She doesn't like the way the Blonde and Brunette were heading. They might as well super glue themselves with the way they were talking. She was left out of place. She was actually tempted to say that she fed Henry with burgers just to get a look from the brunette or even a little banter.

But holy heavens! It didn't happen. Simply because of the guy, that Chris guy just stole her girl from her.

"You know Emma, green really looks good on you. And…" Ruby moved closer to her and sniffed her. "That perfume you're wearing? It's actually good. What is that? Jealousy by You?"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Will I continue it?**


End file.
